


Đêm ấy

by needmorecaffeine



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, lily of the valley, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmorecaffeine/pseuds/needmorecaffeine
Summary: Sau khi giải quyết xong vụ án "Lily of the valley", Sherlock về nhà với Wato. Từ lúc ấy đến sáng hôm sau, khi hai người ngủ ngon lành ở phòng khách, đã có vài thứ xảy ra.Truyện ngắn này là về "vài thứ" ấy.(Xin lỗi, mình dở viết tóm tắt lắm)





	Đêm ấy

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Sherlock đẩy cánh cửa gỗ và bước vào phòng khách. Wato đang nằm trên ghế dài, dường như không nhận ra sự hiện diện của cô. Đôi mắt đen với hàng mi còn hoen lệ của chị hướng lên trần nhà, nhưng ánh nhìn vô hồn ấy lại không đặt vào đó hay bất cứ đâu cả. Hơi thở của chị không đều, những quãng chị đè nén hô hấp cứ kéo dài. Hẳn là, chị đang sống ở một chiều không gian vô định khủng khiếp nào đó. Kể cả tiếng giày cao gót của cô nhịp lộp cộp trên sàn nhà khi cô tiến về phía chị cũng không khiến chị mảy may phản ứng.

  
Dẫu đã biết trước, nhưng trông thấy Wato lúc này khiến Sherlock khó chịu. Không phải kiểu khó chịu-loài-người-sao-mà-khờ-khạo, cũng không phải kiểu bị-mấy-thứ-xấu-xí-xúc-phạm-thẩm-mỹ. Một cảm giác khó chịu hoàn toàn khác, rất hiếm xuất hiện mà đến bây giờ cô vẫn chưa dám gọi tên nó.

Sherlock cởi áo choàng dài, lấy chiếc túi đen khỏi vai rồi quẳng cả hai lên đôi chân co ro bên dưới lớp chăn. Chị vẫn lặng thinh. Cô hơi cúi người xuống, đổ một cái bóng nhàn nhạt lên gương mặt tái nhợt của Wato, nhỏ giọng:

“Wato, tôi về rồi đây.”

Sherlock thấy một tia sáng lướt nhanh qua đôi mắt đen của chị. Vai chị khẽ run lên vì bị đột ngột lay trở về thực tại. Như một phản xạ thường trực để đối đầu với thế giới bên ngoài, với cô, đôi môi chị vẽ ra một cái cười thẳng băng. Sherlock ghét mỗi khi Wato cười như thế. Cô đâu cần chị cười với cô? Nhưng đêm nay, cô sẽ không tranh luận với chị về chuyện này hay bất cứ điều gì khác. Cô sẽ xuôi theo chị, để chị cười giả tạo chừng nào chị muốn.

“Cô về rồi đó à? Sớm hơn tôi dự tính.”

Vừa nói, Wato vừa quệt vội những giọt lệ còn vương lại trên đôi mắt.

“Cô cũng vậy. Tôi tưởng cô cần phải kiểm tra thêm.”

“Sau khi hoàn tỉnh, tôi đã xin được về nhà. Tuy vậy, họ có cho tôi uống thuốc thuốc an thần rồi. Cô không cần lo.”

Sherlock ngồi bệt trên sàn nhà để có thể quan sát Wato kĩ hơn. Dù đôi mắt đã có chút hồn, nhưng màu sắc của gò má, đôi môi vẫn chưa quay về với chị. Làm sao có thể “không cần lo” được cơ chứ?

“Cô cảm thấy thế nào? Thật sự ấy.”

Dứt lời xong, Sherlock hi vọng mình đã nói mà không mang chút bực mình hay lo âu hay cả hai nào. Nhưng có lẽ, cô đã bị Wato phát giác, đồng tử của chị đã giãn ra trong chốc lát ngạc nhiên. Đành vậy, chị giỏi về những thứ cảm xúc hơn cô mà.

“Ừm...tôi thấy...không ổn lắm.”

Sherlock biết chị không thích nói về chính mình, nhất là trước cô. Ngần ấy từ ngữ đã là nỗ lực lớn của chị rồi. Tuy vậy, đêm nay, cô nhất định buộc chị nói nhiều hơn thế nữa. Nếu chị không nói ra, lòng chị sẽ phải gánh thêm một nhúm nặng nề xấu xí khác. Những thứ ấy, chị đã có đủ rồi, từ Syria xa xôi và không cách nào đặt xuống được.

Sherlock muốn, khi chị ở trong tầm quan sát của cô, chị không phải vướng bận thêm nữa. Có chăng, cô sẽ tháo gỡ chúng, nhất định là vậy.

Khi im lặng cũng không thể khiến Wato mở lòng, cô chầm chậm vươn tay, vén vài sợi tóc rơi lên mi mắt chị sang bên. Chị có vẻ thoải mái với đụng chạm này. Nhân vậy, cô giữ tay mình chạm vào tóc cô rồi lướt từng ngón thật chậm trên đó.

“Sao nhỉ? Nói ra có vẻ thật ngốc quá nhưng...”

Giọng chị nghẹn lại. Đôi mắt chị dần đỏ lên. Sherlock thì thầm “không sao đâu, không sao đâu”, nài chị tiếp tục.

“...tôi không thể quên sức nóng khi dòng điện siết chặt đầu tôi. Tôi không thể quên sự tuyệt vọng, nỗi sợ hãi khi chỉ cách cái chết một bước chân. Đó thậm chí không phải là lần đầu tiên, nhưng tôi không cách nào quen được với cảm giác ấy. Giờ thì chúng đều ở đây cả, treo lửng lơ trên đầu tôi...”

Wato vỡ ra trong những tiếng nức nở. Sherlock không biết phải làm gì, ngoài đón những giọt lệ của chị trên đầu ngón tay mình, để chị nhớ ra mọi thứ đã qua rồi, để chị biết thực tại chính là hơi ấm cô đang tỏa trên đôi gò má chị rất đỗi dịu dàng, rất đỗi bình yên, rất thật.

“Nhìn tôi này, Wato. Hãy nhìn tôi.”Sherlock gọi đôi mắt mơ màng đang sắp lạc vào chiều không gian lạ.“Cô sẽ ổn thôi, có tôi ở đây rồi.”

Hai đôi mắt giữ chặt lấy nhau khẩn thiết, một cương quyết và một đã thấm đẫm mỏi mệt lẫn tuyệt vọng, như bàn tay siết lấy bàn tay để kéo nhau lên từ lưng chừng độ cao của tòa nhà hai mươi tầng. Và lần này, họ đã không ngã xuống.

Một lúc sau, khi chị đã thôi khóc, Sherlock đưa hộp giấy cho Wato. Chị thỏ thẻ hai tiếng cảm ơn, rồi lấy vài mảnh lau đi nước mắt nước mũi lem nhem trên gương mặt.

“Nói thật là, tôi không nghĩ rằng cô sẽ quan tâm đâu.”Wato cười, tuy ngượng nghịu nhưng rất chân thật.“Cảm ơn nhé.”

Tất nhiên là cô có quan tâm. Bằng không, Kento Futaba đã tha cô ra vịnh Tokyo để bọt sóng bào mòn thân xác cô từ lâu.

“Nếu cô gặp chuyện, tôi sẽ thấy phiền lắm. Rất phiền.”

Sherlock nói cụt ngủn, lạnh tanh như thường lệ. Thế mà, đôi má lúm của chị hiện ra, hoàn toàn an lòng và thỏa nguyện.

“Kể tôi nghe chuyện về cô và anh Kento đi.”

Wato chớp chớp mắt. Chị nhận thức được giờ phút này, dù chị muốn ngôi sao trên trời cao, Sherlock cũng sẽ hái xuống cho chị. Ai dám nói Wato dễ chịu ngây thơ vô ngần chứ?

“Giờ là kể chuyện trước khi ngủ sao? Hôm sau sẽ là gì, nắm tay dẫn cô đi siêu thị và mua khoai tây chiên cho cô trên đường về?”

“Nghe hay đó. 10 giờ sáng mai nhé.”

Khi chị nói, đôi môi chị cong cong lên, biểu hiện sự thích thú. Sherlock đảo mắt ngao ngán. Có vẻ cô không thể thoái thác được rồi.

Cô và anh Kento có chuyện gì thú vị để kể nhỉ? À, nhiều lắm, nhiều không đếm xuể, nhất là hồi xưa.

Kí ức đầu tiên cô có là buổi sáng anh Kento bế cô lên cao và xoay vòng. Ánh nắng sớm mai tỏa ngang tầm mắt, cơn gió mang theo mùi hương cỏ dại mùa hạ làm váy cô căng phồng. Lúc ấy, anh đã nói rằng cô xinh xắn như thiền thần. Cô, bốn tuổi, dù không biết thiên thần nghĩa là gì và có thật hay không, cảm thấy hạnh phúc vô cùng.

(“Anh trai đã cưng chiều cô từ nhỏ rồi nhỉ? Thảo nào cô bây giờ chẳng khác nào đứa trẻ.”

Wato nói, dịu dàng mà không chút mỉa mai. Có lẽ, chị luôn ngấm ngầm thích cái phần trẻ con của cô.)

Khi đã lớn hơn một chút, cô đi học tiểu học và lần đầu tiên nhận ra cô thật khác biệt với đồng lứa. Không ai có thể chuyện trò với cô quá năm câu. Không câu hỏi nào khiến cô khổ sở tìm tòi. Không thanh âm nào khiến cô dễ chịu ngoài sự im lặng: luôn có những tiếng la hét, thét gào vô nghĩa xé toạc không gian. Cô xin cha mẹ cho cô nghỉ học và bị khước từ. Chỉ có anh lắng nghe cô. Chỉ có anh hiểu cô. Anh đã nói với cô điều cô không biết mình muốn nghe:“Em gái của anh, em chẳng hề bất thường tí nào cả.”Cũng chính lúc này, anh động viên cô học kéo đàn cello, một bí ẩn phức tạp du dương đẹp đẽ cho cô hăm hở khám phá và đắm chìm.

(“Giá như tôi gặp cô từ lúc đó.”

“Vì sao?”

“Để cô và tôi không phải cô đơn lâu đến thế.”

Sherlock ngẩn người. Chị nói đúng.)

Chuyện anh cố đưa cô đến buổi prom, rồi mười phút sau phải quay xe lại đón cô về nhà. Chuyện cô uống ngụm bia đầu tiên cùng anh, trên mái nhà, dưới những vì sao tháng Bảy. Chuyện cô cãi nhau to với anh vì anh cứ coi cô là đứa trẻ. Chuyện cô làm bẽ mặt đồng nghiệp của anh vì hắn dám thô lỗ với anh.

Giọng Sherlock nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần rồi tắt lịm khi Wato đã lọt thỏm vào giấc ngủ.

Sherlock đứng dậy, tắt đèn phòng khách và lấy một cái chăn khác cho mình. Cô tựa vào chiếc ghế dài Wato đang nằm, nhắm mắt lại, lắng nghe tiếng hít vào thở ra đều đều của chị. Đêm nay, cô sẽ là người canh gác giấc ngủ cho chị. Nhỡ đâu, chị bàng hoàng mở mắt giữa bóng tối, cô sẽ ở ngay đó vỗ chị trở về với cõi mơ.

May mắn thay, đêm đó, không có ai giật tỉnh khỏi giấc nồng.


End file.
